


La River Gauche

by DanniGraves



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, M/M, Magic, Memory Loss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanniGraves/pseuds/DanniGraves
Summary: Grindelwald越狱之后，把被他洗脑的Graves带离了美国，来到巴黎，失去记忆的Graves终日活在Grindelwald的支配下，直到Tina和Newt偶然遇到，帮助他一点点找到记忆，但最后才发现这一切还没逃离某种轮回怪圈。





	La River Gauche

**Author's Note:**

> 不是警告，就是告诉你，Percy dear的魔法到底有多厉害

尽管已经喝下了三杯杜松子酒，脑袋依然感觉不对劲，像是一台老旧的电影放映机，吱吱呀呀地转动，随意出现了几个毫无关联的零散画面就匆匆停止了工作。精神差得要命，似乎有几天几夜没睡过觉了。说实在的，这种感觉实在无法叫人安心，他抓了抓后颈皮肤，点上手边的烟，又盯着面前的酒杯坐了一会儿，还是没想起自己到底在什么地方，同样，也不记得自己是怎么来的。  
脑袋里有了奇怪的声音，这种声音让他有点儿头晕，但它绝对不是来自周围哪个人，哪个东西，听上去倒更像是由巨大的钟摆发出来的规律响动。眼前的一切都变成了抓不住的假象，他隐隐约约地看到有个穿套装的女人向他走了过来，手里拿着一摞类似文件的纸，礼貌，或者可以说是尊敬地朝他笑了笑。  
“早上好，Mr. Graves.”  
她在对谁说话？谁是Mr. Graves？  
使劲眨眨眼睛，确认自己还坐在原来的位置，幻觉消失了，才想起这里好像是间酒馆，他正坐在吧台上，打着领结的酒保在忙着擦洗杯子的间隙不断朝这个方向看。有人站在旁边，伸过手臂揽住他的肩膀，轻轻摩挲了几下。掌心的炙热隔着衣料传过来，引起一阵神经性的微弱颤动。还没等他转头看看那人是谁，就感觉到对方抢先弯下了腰，把那张散发着薄荷酒味的嘴凑近他的耳廓，缓慢地碰了碰，小声说：“你今晚不太舒服，Percy，起来吧，我们该回家了。”  
“我不想离开，好像有什么忘掉的事情马上要记起来了。”  
“不要反驳我。”   
压迫性的命令语气让他愣了愣，最终不太情愿地站起身，跟着这个男人一起离开了。在摇摇晃晃地走出门时才想起自己的名字――Percy。每天都有人这样叫他，就是这个正搀着他向前走的金发男人。不管什么时候，这个人总在用一种介于温柔和威胁之间的语气叫这个名字，Percy，Percy，像一条吐着信子的艳丽毒蛇。可不管他本来的名字是什么，余下的部分似乎从来都没有存在过。  
烟头上的橙色光点在手指间忽明忽暗，夜风没有吹散他胸口的憋闷，反而吹得他有些茫然，由着金发男人抓着胳膊，穿过广场，又沿着大街继续向前走。期间有几辆颜色鲜艳的大篷马车踢踢踏踏地从身边路过，大概是最近有什么热闹的庆典需要准备，最后停在了一栋房子前面。他们绕过那几匹面无表情的马，和从其中一辆车上跳下来的吉普赛女郎，走进了下一个转角。  
这样的情况似乎持续很久了，又好像是最近才发生的。Percy皱起眉，跟着男人的脚步穿过一扇雕着黑色花纹的铁门，走进了房子。刚脱下外套挂上挂钩，一双手就从后面伸过来，放在了腰间，接着，其中一只手向下滑动，移到臀部，开始用上力道隔着裤子缓慢揉捏，而另一只手在试着解开他的马甲。  
“等一下，”他被吓了一跳，脸颊热了起来，挣扎着转过身，却被推着肩膀摁在了墙上。那个人不客气地俯身上来，凶猛地亲吻他，原本放在臀部的手又摸索起了裤子拉链，攻势如同一阵包裹着欲望高涨的海潮。很快，马甲掉了，衬衣扯开了大半，有一颗扣子‘啪’地一声飞了出去。他在这片混乱中气喘吁吁，好不容易抓到了机会，提高声音，大喊道：“请等一下好吗？”  
男人停止了动作，淡色眼珠投向他的眼神活像一只盯住了野兔的大型猎鹰。  
“我…或许我们可以先到床上去，而不是在这儿。”  
艰难地呼了口气，不安地看着对方的脸，很快在这样的注视下失去了原本的思考能力，完全忘记了自己刚刚为什么要叫停。然而这个男人却笑了，看上去对他嘴里说出来的话感到十分满意，似乎还抽出了一点点时间感叹他的大胆。手臂依然紧扣着，只用了一秒钟，Percy就发现自己被这个男人摁在了床上。  
“我知道你是巫师，但也不需要……”  
“这是如你所愿，亲爱的。”  
来不及说出后面的话了，他被翻过了身，背朝上趴着。男人从后面压上来，咬住了他不久前才用手碰过的后颈皮肤，然后顺着脊柱向下，用力吸吮，一点一点地落下滚烫的印记。Percy把脸埋进枕头，闭起眼睛，完全不想去在意即将会发生什么。即将会发生什么呢？谁都知道，后面只能有一种结局。很快，他就在男人的动作下发出了几声闷哼，身体变得滚烫，充满欲望，不受控制地轻颤。  
可今天有点儿不同，和往常不一样，不愿意思考任何问题的大脑突然产生了别的想法，好像和身体分成了两个不相干的部分。他选择了大脑，接着就开始感到烦躁，模模糊糊地觉得自己并不喜欢这样。只是激烈的情事仍然在继续，他不得不大口喘息，悲哀地发现，除了接受它，再也想不出任何能够解决这种分割矛盾的办法。  
“我相信你还记得我的名字，对吗？”男人压在他身上，含住他变红的耳垂，嘶嘶地问。  
“Grindelwald，”酥麻感和疼痛混成一片侵袭了大脑，双手使劲抓着枕头两侧，好不容易在唇齿间挤出这个名字。“Gellert Grindelwald。”  
Grindelwald不喜欢他忘记这个名字，想尽办法在他糟糕的记忆里下了不少功夫，他也吃了不少苦头，因此从不认为自己做出惹恼一个巫师的事情还能把日子过得不错。尽管如何跟巫师在一起的记忆早就失踪了，但在某种程度上，这个名字已经超过了意识里的一切，Percy知道，现在的自己只能依赖这个名字活着，以一种奇怪的方式，和这名巫师在这座他叫不上来名字的城市里共同生活。  
“你为什么在生气？”他问，声音很轻，像是在害怕这个男人会更加恼火。  
“什么？”  
“我感觉……”  
“你敏感的神经总是让我着迷，”Grindelwald趴在他背上，低低地笑出了声，直接用更清晰的语调打断了Percy接下来要说出的话。“你总能把一切做得很好，只要下次别再那么招摇，比如说，摆出一副恍惚的表情坐在吧台上喝酒，那会给我们招来太多不必要的关注，明白吗？”  
他沉默地点点头表示明白，却没想到意识在这个时候小声地发出了抗议――你不该听他的，他在说谎，你必须离开他。必须得说，表面与内心的差异出现得相当奇怪，好像所有事情都在今晚变得更让人担心了，突如其来的幻象，神秘的名字，类似警告的声音都不得不让他板着脸思索起自己发生这些变化的原因。  
疲倦感不合时宜地折磨着大脑，他太困了，房间里的灯光让眼前发黑。伸手摁下开关，刚闭上眼睛，就被Grindelwald搂在了胸前，这种感觉很让人迷惑，像是被困进了一张结实的大网，怎么挣扎都无法逃脱。渐渐地，耳边传来了男人入睡后的呼吸声，Percy动了动，在半梦半醒间莫名其妙地回忆起了一些特别的事情。  
大概就是在他即将睡着的前几秒，眼前突然出现了一副金光闪闪的画面，站在里面的人应该是他，看上去比现在年轻很多，表情还不至于阴得吓人。正严肃地和一个淡巧克力色皮肤的女人站在一起，听不到在谈论什么事。他还看见一个名字简写被人用漂亮的字体写在了某个文件签名处，直到看着这个人签完了好几张，才意识到那就是自己的字迹。  
他对此感到震惊，空虚和疑惑立刻将他完整地包围起来。说实在的，这种感觉已经超过了先前的不安，可以说是令人恐惧。他知道自己肯定忘记了很多过去的事情，比如名字，工作，生活。造成失忆的理由肯定是遇到了意外，人们往往会遇到意外，然而只有自己无比幸运，在最无助的时候遇到这名肯帮忙的巫师，一起来到现在这座城市，安静地住了下来。Percy从心底感激Grindelwald的出现，相信他，以至于完全不在意他的暴躁脾气。有时候还会认为，除了身边这个躺着的男人，没什么东西是真实存在的，更没有任何人是他能够依赖的。  
“我为什么会忘了所有事？”他常常这样问。  
“你生病了。”Grindelwald回答的内容每次都一模一样。“我在试着让你的情况变好。”  
他的回答总是这样简单，好像在谈论一个相当讨厌的家伙，甚至不愿意多透露一点点实情。Percy学着不再追问，曾因为追问而惹得他发怒，招来魔法鞭打的记忆还没化成轻烟消失，它会时不时冒出来提醒他，对方的脾气比自己还要糟糕。即使事后Grindelwald摆出一副疼惜的面孔，抹掉那些难看的伤痕。他也没想过委屈地抱怨，只是平静地穿好衣服，再一次感到了失望。  
这个男人喜欢这样，一次又一次地把他弄得伤痕累累，等兴致过去之后再用魔法使伤口消失，用力把他推在床上，或仅仅温柔地抚摸着愈合处光滑的皮肤，小心地吻它们，脸上的表情看起来像是已经到了圣诞节。  
无可奈何地醒来，瞪了一会儿天花板，重新闭上眼睛，努力催促自己进入睡眠。然而这个夜晚顺利地成为了记忆中最累的夜晚，短短几个小时内不断地醒来，睡着，再醒来，再睡着让他全身酸痛，忍不住怀疑是不是有人偷偷下手对他实施了殴打。不过，肯定没人想打他的主意，一个有点年纪的老家伙，没有长处，不算富裕，无所事事，脾气古怪，和一个神秘的男人共同生活，脖子上有一个不好用的大脑。  
“你说什么？”他突然惊讶地问了一句。  
“怎么了？”Grindelwald的声音在黑暗里十分清晰，他像是能猜到刚刚发生了什么，马上说道：“如果你觉得自己不对劲，马上告诉我。”  
“好。”Percy麻木地答应了。  
事实上他很紧张，下意识觉得必须相信这个人，否则一切都会成为错误的举动。但不知道出于什么具体原因，还是决定向Grindelwald隐瞒刚刚看到的幻觉，更没准备告诉他，有个穿着长皮衣，戴着宽檐帽的男人慌慌张张地出现在他眼前，手里紧握着一根细木棒，满脸恐惧地说：黑魔王进入美国了。  
在接下来的几天里，难以解释的幻觉不再出现了，而Grindelwald正巧需要暂时离开，用他本人的话说，他最近需要处理一些魔法世界的麻烦。这让Percy感到一阵轻松，不希望这个人知道自己正在发生变化的念头比几天前还要强烈。可糟糕的是他似乎走入了瓶颈，不管多么希望能再想起来一些，始终都无法如愿，大脑像是已经被这样的生活腐蚀，失去了回忆过去的能力，或者遭到了滚烫的愿望炙烤，使得发生过的事被蒸发得无影无踪。  
每天他只能待在房子里研究历史与艺术，或者喝酒，喝茶，盯着窗子外面走来走去的马车发呆，Grindelwald要求他尽量不要出门，免得招来过多关注，惹上麻烦。对此他觉得不太高兴，悄悄对这样的要求感到了一丝厌烦。这是以前从来没有过的感觉，认真想想，这种不同寻常的情绪似乎是和那些零散的幻觉同时出现的。他不记得那个男人出现在身边的开始，但在他能记住的日子里，Grindelwald最大的爱好就是控制他。现在又提出了和上次一样的理由，不过，每次也只会有这一个理由。关注，关注，他又不会魔法，哪有那么多人会注意到他。  
一半是因为无聊的生活，另一半是因为始料未及的反叛意识，Percy猛然发现外面的世界对他充满了巨大的吸引力。在今天之前，他从没单独出去过，现在随便去哪儿都好，去做点什么都行，只要不用继续闷在家里发霉。好在Grindelwald没封住大门，他站在街上，认真地思索了好几分钟，才确定内心对啤酒的渴望超过了一切。  
整个生活都怪怪的，就像是今天的天气，笼罩在一片厚重的阴云下，透不进一点点阳光。他穿过好几条街，在经过一个广告牌时知道了这里是法国巴黎，著名的塞纳河左岸；又路过一座雕像，完全不愿意担心等会儿还能不能找到回去的路。最后坐在了小酒馆的露天座位上，看着路人来来往往，慢慢喝着大杯子里的啤酒，半闭起眼睛，不着边际地胡思乱想，突然听见有人在大声叫着曾在他幻觉中出现的名字。  
“Mr. Graves！”  
于是，出于无比愚蠢的好奇心，Percy扭头朝那个方向看了一眼，正好看到一个神情激动的年轻女人穿过咕咕啄食的鸽群，快步走了过来。在她刚刚站着的地方还有一个茶色头发的年轻男人，脸上同样写满了不可置信。  
“看在Deliverance Dane的份上，我居然找到你了！你还活着！两年过去了，没人能找到你，所有人都以为你已经死了！”  
“我……什么？”他瞪着这两个第一次见面的人，猜想他们是不是有什么误会。  
“自从Grindelwald被抓以后，我们就一直在寻找你！”她的眼睛弯着，看起来真的很开心，满怀希望地注视着他，像是根本不敢相信他还好好的，此时此刻就坐在自己眼前。那个男人也走了过来，两条细长的腿来回摆动，让走路姿势显得有点滑稽。Percy只觉得自己被他的视线盯得不太自在，仿佛自己成为了某种需要仔细照料的动物，但良好的习惯仍然使他注意礼貌，回过神，正好听到这个女人补充了一句：“我知道是你！我绝对不会认错自己的上司！”  
“你的上司？”他惊讶地看着他，又问：“刚刚你提到了Grindelwald？Gellert Grindelwald？”  
“当然是他！Mr. Graves，听我说，你不知道我们有多自责！不过，请告诉我你为什么会在这儿出现？”  
“不知道……也许我住在这儿。”他没明白她具体的意思，更想不通每天和自己住在一起的巫师到底和他们有什么关系。“Grindelwald从哪儿逃出来了？”  
“当然是国会监狱！”  
“监狱？”  
“Tina，等一下。”站在旁边的男人发现了不对劲，Percy看见他伸手抓住Tina的袖子，打断了她接下来想说的话。“我相信你没认错人，但是Mr. Graves似乎遇到了麻烦，他看起来像是忘记了过去的事情。”  
“什么？”Percy和Tina一起莫名其妙地望向了他，为这句话感到无比诧异。  
“我只是觉得，他看上去真的很茫然。”脸颊上长了不少雀斑的男人耸耸肩，“而且，我哥哥经常说，Percival Graves从来都不是个逃避责任的家伙，他不可能主动失踪这么久。”  
“你真的忘记了所有事？”Tina愣了几秒钟，狠狠地倒抽了口凉气，瞪大眼睛，露出一副惊恐的表情：“请告诉我这不是真的。”  
“可能是吧，我是有一些事情记不起来了。”他们认识过去的我，我却想不起来他们是谁，Percy短暂地闭了闭眼睛，含糊不清地回答道。他在努力尝试想起这两个人的脸。结果当然意料之内地让他失望了。稍稍考虑了一下，只能犹豫地把想要找到答案的问题问出来，尽管，他们两个还可能是任何人。“如果你们方便的话，我想，是不是可以提醒我过去到底发生了什么？”  
石板路上的鸽群飞走了一半，微凉的风吹过街道，而两个年轻人则快速地交换眼色，在他对面坐了下来。起初经过几分钟痛苦的等待，Percy开始猜想自己的过去一定十分复杂，不然不可能需要描述者把语言组织这么长时间。终于，这位年轻女士大概觉得这件事不能再拖下去了，深深地吸了口气，在两人的注视下平复心情，用一种缓慢但无比清晰的语调开始了她给上司的小小提醒。  
“你的名字叫做Percival Graves，来自一个古老的傲罗家族，现在，我是说，两年前，是美国魔法国会的安全部长，负责防止魔法暴露，解决魔法危机之类的工作。我是你的下属，Tina Goldstein。当然，你还有很多下属，每个在国会工作的傲罗都很尊敬你，因为你是北美大陆上最强大的巫师之一，并且你比任何人都聪明，勇敢，擅长做好所有工作。Gellert Grindelwald，就是我刚刚提到的那个人，是一个让全世界为之恐惧的黑巫师，利用邪恶的魔法杀了很多人，他在两年前来到纽约，替代了你的身份……”  
“替代了我的身份？”Percy迷惑地追问了一句。  
“是的，”Tina不安地瞥了一眼身边的男人，继续说道：“而且扮演了你一段时间，我想，应该是他袭击了你，可具体怎么回事没有人知道，在Newt对他用显形咒的时候，所有人都惊呆了。然后主席女士下令全力寻找你，但始终没有结果，后来，那位黑魔王从国会监狱逃走以后，我们就彻底失去了关于你的线索。”说完，指了指身边的男人，加了一句：“主席女士派我，还有其他几个傲罗来欧洲追查Grindelwald的下落，Newt来做他的研究，没想到在这儿看到了你，Mr. Graves.事情大概就是这样。”  
“你的意思是，我已经失踪两年了？”  
“是的，这些事情都在两年前。”叫做Newt的男人似乎很容易羞怯，他点了点头，用柔软的声音低低地说道：“Theseus，就是我哥哥，你们是很多年的朋友，他得到消息，以为你已经死了，为此难过了很长时间。”  
Percy彻底怔住了，不由得对那个Theseus感到抱歉，同时因为这段离奇的经历沉默了很久。听他们概括故事绝对不是一件轻松愉快的经历，换个表达方式说，他根本没想过这会是属于他的故事。可两个年轻人脸上的表情有一种可怕的真实感，特别是在Tina又贴心地补充了一些细节之后。他们一言不发地坐着，慢慢地喝着啤酒，Newt和Tina安静地交换了无数个眼色，而Percy感到了前所未有的茫然，他不知道自己该不该相信刚刚听到的话，更不知道该不该告诉他们，那个黑魔王，Grindelwald，就和他住在几条街外的房子里。  
“谢谢你们，那我先走了。”他深深地吐了口气，心不在焉地说了一些根本没过脑子的托词，决定暂时把这件事压下来。  
几天前出现过的晕眩感偏偏选在这个时候再次降临了，坐在对面的年轻人还在注视他，似乎在期待他能马上想起自己的过去，想起自己是谁，然后跟他们离开这个国家，回到美国，重新做他的安全部长。Percy用右手撑住椅子背，慢慢站起来，向前跌跌撞撞地走了几步，呼吸困难带来的大脑缺氧就让他差点摔倒。  
“你在发抖，”那个叫Tina Goldstein的女人追上来，蹲在他身边，关心地问了一句。“你没事吧？”  
“你说我的名字叫Percival Graves？”他喘了口气，紧张地问道。  
“是的，Mr. Graves，确实是这样。”她点了点头，因为他提出的问题感到很开心。“你是美国魔法国会的安全部长。”  
“这么说，我还是个巫师？”  
“是的，你是北美大陆上最强大的巫师之一。”她看起来十分激动，重复答案的时候都快哭出来了。  
“给我点时间。”他头昏脑胀地站起来，摆了摆手。“三天以后我们还在这儿见。”  
Percy，现在被称作是Mr. Graves，不太清楚自己是如何在众多一模一样的街道中找到了正确的路，回到家，倒在沙发上，感觉脑子里像被塞进了大型会议厅，除了一大群人在大声地争论外，还有什么东西不停地嗡嗡作响，眼前不断有画面闪过，一时间庞大的信息让他头痛欲裂，忍不住跪在地上干呕了起来。  
这简直糟糕透了，他抱着脑袋，近乎崩溃地大吼大叫，声音在空荡荡的房子里很快消失不见。过了很长一段时间，他才扶着墙，恍惚地想去酒架前找瓶白兰地。然而事情没一件顺利的，要杀人的头痛先是让他失手打破了酒瓶，接下来，愤怒又突然控制住了理智，他觉得自己要完蛋了，大脑内部似乎正经历着重组的过程，然而会组成什么样呢？  
Graves气急败坏地砸烂了整个酒柜，不过，发泄当然对填补记忆空洞起不到任何作用，他筋疲力尽地回到卧室，缩回床脚，把脸贴上冰凉的墙面，一动不动。脑子里的声音还在吵，胃里一阵难受，濒死的感觉冒了上来，以至于根本没空想着去收拾那摊碎掉的玻璃渣。只是Grindelwald对这团糟不太满意，他挥挥手把地板上的垃圾清理干净，走进卧室，阴沉沉地盯着Graves。  
“告诉我，你这么做的理由是什么。”  
没有理由，Graves不想抬头看他，就在心里悄悄顶了回去。在一瞬间，突然有了个说不清的感觉，这种感觉和他有没有得到巫师的帮助，会不会恢复记忆无关，而是隐约觉得Grindelwald似乎不希望他有任何多余的想法，并且很好地瞒起了一些事，一些他本该知道的事。  
“回答我。”Grindelwald不耐烦地重复了一遍，可Graves还是沉默着，固执地盯着床单。  
“你得学乖点，明白吗？来吧，脱掉你的上衣，趴在床上。”  
Grindelwald下了最后的命令，他的脸还僵着，却没有理由不去照办，即使他知道自己不喜欢这个，但听从魔王的命令早已成为他生活中一种可耻的习惯。解开纽扣，把马甲扔在一边，然后是衬衫，最后像个傻瓜似的乖乖趴好。他把脸埋进枕头，平安地度过了几分钟，就在刚刚松口气时，忽然感觉到背部皮肤像是被一把尖利的刀划开了，灼热的温度猛地窜了上来，从那些伤口中涌出了大量鲜血。他想要挣扎，更想要躲开，身体却被那个男人用该死的咒语牢牢地钉在了床板上，只能一动不动地承受着，用尖叫强调痛感，扭曲脸部肌肉，清楚地感觉到伤口正在变深，变多，形成了某个图案。  
但出人意料的情况还在后面，背部的疼痛打开了一段被囚禁过的记忆，那间没有阳光的牢房，致命的低温，那些由Grindelwald施加在他身体上的痛苦，抓住时机的反抗遭到更残忍的折磨，被反复打开的大脑，忍受死亡的威胁，都清晰地呈现在了他眼前。除了这些，还有一些模模糊糊的场景，他看见自己狼狈得要命，屈辱地跪着，趴着，被结实的镣铐绑着，尽力蜷缩在墙角，或者躺在坚硬的地面上艰难喘息，身体布满恐怖的伤痕，脸色惨白，嘴角淌着粘稠的血丝，还带有其他原因造成的伤口，头发乱七八糟，汗水和鲜血把衬衫牢牢地贴在了皮肤表面……  
“弄疼你了，对吗？”这声音一下子把他拉回到了现实中，Grindelwald用手指轻轻掠过光裸的背部，抚过了刚才刻下去的符号，慢慢地说：“这是你的错误应得的后果，你需要乖一点，Percy，我的印记能时时刻刻提醒你。”  
不，我不想再像过去那样了，我不想再无条件地向你屈服。Graves抱着枕头，始终一言不发，脸色由于疼痛泛起了不正常的白。Grindelwald看着他，也没打算用魔法抹掉自己的杰作，而是在给他包扎后，生气的离开了房间。  
第二天早上他下床的动作不小心撕裂了伤口，包扎伤口的纱布上立刻出现了血迹。没什么比这个还要糟了，他沉着脸走进厨房，想找点水喝。这几天过得相当不轻松，先是有人冲过来说他是个强大的巫师，还有个听起来很高的职位，然后又被脑子里的杂音吵到失去控制，最后又是这个，一个该死的印记。  
微凉的液体流进了玻璃杯，撞击出的声音听上去和他一样烦躁。抬手把这杯水送到嘴边的时候，有一幅画面也跟着快速闪了过去――似乎是两名巫师在决斗。他不太确定手里握着细木棒的人是不是可以称作巫师，但某种隐约的感觉告诉他，其中一个人就是Grindelwald，另一个好像就是他自己。  
杯子突然从手里滑脱，摔在桌面上，骨碌碌地朝边缘滚过去，立刻把他从那个场景中唤醒过来。他飞快地意识到自己又做了件蠢事，几乎在同一瞬间，鬼使神差地向它即将掉落的方向伸出了手，希望能挽救即将到来的悲惨结局。这有点傻，毕竟谁都知道那个杯子最终一定会碎得不像样。  
奇迹发生地十分突然，至少Graves完全没想到自己能让它停下，并且隔着空气抓住了它。杯子危险地晃了晃，折射出刺眼的阳光，提醒他想起了Tina曾对他说的话――你是北美大陆最强大的巫师之一。这是个好的开始，也许我可以发挥出一些力量，他盯着那个杯子，大胆地想着，慢慢抬起了手臂。  
这次，尝试的结果终于没让他失望，Graves震惊地瞪着那个杯子慢悠悠地飞了起来，随着他的动作移动，最后咣当一声落在了桌面上，完好无损，依然透着在擦洗干净后才会有的光泽。  
生活好像没那么糟糕了，他笑起来，完全忘记了背上还有渗血的伤口。接下来立刻打起了一瓶蜂蜜的主意，让它的瓶底沿着桌子滑行，在马上滑出范围的前一秒急刹车，重新飞回来，稳稳地落到他手里。当然这些还不够，Mr. Graves又花了两天时间试着控制一些其他小玩意，比如咖啡罐，烟缸，还有一双棉拖鞋。在确定自己能把它们扔出去再随意收回来后，还是没忍住对一些大型家具下了手。首先就是窗边的高脚凳，他让它飞起来，旋转了一圈再落回原处。坦白说，他不喜欢这个凳子散发出的老旧感觉，可Grindelwald绝对不会希望看到它挪动了位置，虽然鬼才知道他坚持要把这玩意儿放在窗边做什么。  
等一下，一个细小的声音在Graves心里叫了起来，他听见那个声音以一种笃定的口吻表示，他已经有了力量，没必要再害怕Grindelwald，就算他是人人恐惧的黑魔王。这话听起来很具有煽动性，差点让他丢掉理智，真的以为自己有足够的力量去和巫师世界的黑魔王抗衡。不过，现在的情况尖锐地证明了那位Newt和Tina对他说的话是真的，他真的是一个巫师。  
找回了一部分魔法就意味着他一定得和他们再次见面，需要通过他们的帮助想起更多的事，更需要知道从一个傻瓜变回本来的自己到底是什么感觉。这听起来很困难，可今天似乎有更伟大的巫师愿意帮助他，在Graves愉快地把几本看过好几遍的书按倒序摞起来时，更为激烈的忆终于出现了。  
这一段延续了刚刚那个快速闪过的画面，在这段记忆开始的时候，他就相信它会成为再次面对Grindelwald时的安慰。那天的天空很蓝，完整的Graves站在凝结成冰的湖面上，顶着一张没有温度的脸，黑色的大衣角被寒风微微吹动，正操控着无数银光与对面的金发巫师搏斗。他看上去就像Tina说得那么强大，随着利落的动作放出了一团团强力的咒语，绝妙的速度让他永远有时间拨开黑魔王的攻击。而黑魔王看起来和现在有些不一样，他眯起两只异色的瞳孔，在几轮进攻下不得不阴着脸承认了自己的轻敌。或许他曾坚持认为，自己永远不会遇到能撑过五分钟的对手。或许还要更夸张一点，认为没有人敢站在他面前。  
“想不到你相当有勇气。”他冷酷的声音被魔法放大了无数倍。“实力值得赞赏。”  
但这位部长正专心挥舞着魔杖，从杖尖扔出几个燃烧的火圈，并没有要接话的意思。黑魔王的脸色更差了，猛地甩出咒语，却立刻被对方完美地躲开，紧接着反攻又飞快地冲了过来。没过几分钟，咒语相撞的威力使得湖面上发生了一场强有力的连环爆炸，冰面喀嚓喀嚓地出现了无数条危险的裂缝，无论是谁没找到平衡，都会立刻掉进刺骨的湖水中去，马上遭到吞没。  
很难说他们的最终目的是什么，究竟是单纯的一个制服另一个，还是其中一个已经做好了面对毁灭的准备，决定努力战斗，向另一个展示自己所拥有的力量。Graves皱起眉，满脸严肃地挥动左臂，把湖边成片的山毛榉毁了一半，那些不算粗壮的树干在他的掌控下成为了古代士兵拿在手里的长矛，精准无比地刺向了它们瞄准的目标。  
这时，Grindelwald的身后发出了诡异的蓝光，一阵狂风从他的杖尖涌了出来。可以想到，他的耐心要耗尽了，怒气正在空气中拼命燃烧着。然后，凶猛的鞭形咒语挥了过来，毫不留情地打散了Graves的袭击，显然不介意在刚才的基础上再加一场巨大的爆炸。跳动的绿色火焰在草丛中窜了起来，肆无忌惮地收割着周围的生机，包围了湖面，最后带着撕心裂肺的尖叫朝Graves冲了过去，听起来就像无数恐怖的幽灵受到了召唤，从黑暗里逃出，为了吸食生命才兴致勃勃地聚集在了一起。可湖里的水高高地飞起来了，形成一只巨型野兽，在火焰面前张开大嘴，尽可能的吞食。刹那间湖水被染成了绿色，看上去美丽又妖艳。  
Graves脚下的冰面开始渐渐融化，在肩膀处还有一滩不明显的血迹，本来就苍白的脸在此时更加阴沉了。他是个聪明又理智的人，在得到Grindelwald主动袭击傲罗的警告后，就清楚地认识到了自己，以及整个国会与黑魔王的实力差距。甚至今天在这片魔法布下的陷阱里遇到这个人时，就迅速地做好了面对糟糕结局的准备。他知道自己肯定逃不掉了，但这并不能表示，他就会扔下一切，无条件束手就擒。  
画面到这里就结束了，Graves喘了口气，放开勉强扶住门框的手，完全能猜出后来的战局变化，还有这场战斗一定会以自己的失败作为结束。这个结局确实相当明显，他自嘲地笑了笑，想起今天就是和那两个年轻人约好碰面的日子，于是，他又集中精神，扬起手恢复了家具的摆设，换好衣服走出了大门。  
今天的天气要好上很多，像是能把他心中的灰暗角落统统照亮。再次路过写满标语的广告牌，雕像，走过一模一样的街道，看到鸽群，来到上次那家酒馆门口，Graves一眼就看到了Tina的身影。她大概早就在等他了，视线相接的时候还开心地挥了挥手。Newt依然坐在旁边，表情不自然地向他打了个礼貌的招呼。  
“其他人呢？你的同事？”  
“他们被派去了其他地方，”Tina一听这个就陷入了苦恼，绞着双手，像是受到了什么重大打击。“现在欧洲乱成了一团糟。”  
“相当幸运。”Graves朝她眨了眨眼，故意曲解了这句话的意思。  
“跟我回去吧，Mr. Graves，所有人都会很高兴见到你。”  
“我活在一个密不透风的茧里，不确定自己有没有能力离开它，但是，我需要告诉你们一件事。”Graves想了想，决定对他们隐瞒了那所房子的具体地址。当然，如果他说出来了，肯定会吸引傲罗去那儿，他不是不知道那个男人被称为黑魔王的原因。两年过去了，没人再需要白白牺牲了。“Grindelwald，他就在这儿。”  
“什么？他就在这儿？”Tina愣住了，很快在脸上浮现出难以置信的表情。  
“是的，他就在。并且我已经认识到了他到底有多可怕。”  
他看了看她，随即认识到了自己的错误，Gellert Grindelwald恐怕给他留下了更多不同于其他人的，关于可怕的感觉，比死亡还要痛苦。但无论如何，一个脑子不清晰的人绝对不应该说出这些听上去很吓人的话。两个年轻人脸上的表情都在他的注视下发生了微妙的改变，不过令人感到开心的是，这种改变并不是恐惧。  
“另外，我看到了一些幻觉，关于我们的某次决斗，大概就是被替代身份前的最后一次，也是唯一一次，还有被他……”Graves停住话头，扬起眉毛，好不容易才想到哪部分才是要说的重点，“被他夺取记忆的时候。”  
“也许就是它影响到了你的记忆。”Newt说。  
“也许。”  
“你想起了多少？”Tina像是刚从梦中醒来就听到了希望，激动的表情浮了出来，又立刻压了回去，似乎在一瞬间觉得自己的语气有点不妥。“抱歉，我不是故意用这种口气。”  
“别太在意。”Graves看着他，满怀歉意地说。“很糟糕的是，我没想起来多少。”  
“Mr. Graves，请告诉我，Grindelwald和你待在一起吗？”  
“是的。”他点点头，注意到她声音中的颤抖，果断地忍住了想要叹气的冲动，他可不想再给这姑娘提起更多的噩梦了。值得担忧的仍然是Grindelwald，这个人的存在就像一把尖刀，时不时会戳伤他的生命。“我不能待太长时间。”  
“或许我们可以明天再见面，Mr. Graves，我不知道你是不是还能……”  
“我很乐意再跟你们见面。”他愉快地笑了笑，转身离开了他们。  
这一夜过得漫长，浑浊的月光把他面无表情的脸照得像具没有了呼吸的尸体。Grindelwald好像真的在忙他的事业，或者是对他感到了不满，总之在听完自己两年前的遭遇后，Graves总觉得这位黑魔王又去假扮成了某位法国巫师，以至于没时间注意自己的小宠物到底在搞什么小动作，但是，这种疏忽无疑为他提供了绝好的机会。他在脑海中努力排列着那些记忆片段的正常顺序，暗暗期待着第二天的到来，期待着Grindelwald永远不准备与自己见面。  
在第二天下午他又来到了酒馆，Tina告诉他送信去国会的第二只猫头鹰已经离开了巴黎。这听上去让人感到十分踏实，至少也算一种希望的寄托。从这天起，Percival Graves开始频繁地与Tina Goldstein，还有Newt Scamander见面，从他们那里悄悄地得到帮助，努力回忆那些本该被记住的事情。  
在一个下着大雨的傍晚，雨滴噼里啪啦地砸在窗户上，把黄昏糊成了一片在油画上才会看到的颜色。Graves靠在窗边，看着街上的行人为了躲雨而拼命奔跑，突然感觉到允许回忆频繁地进入大脑已经让他相当疲惫。于是，在夜幕落下来的时候，他换上了睡袍，决定上床睡觉。  
实际上他真的睡着了，还听到了一个神秘的声音来到耳边，用奇怪的音调嘀嘀咕咕地念出了一大堆词语，听上去忽远忽近，伴着嗖嗖的声响。他把眼睛睁开，醒过来，看了一会儿漆黑的天花板，又合上眼皮，轻轻地笑了。他知道这就是他曾经得心应手的咒语内容，现在它们就要回来了。他想象着自己恢复了原来的样子，离开巴黎，回到了原来的生活，所有人都激动地看着他，为他大声尖叫，再次迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
身体落在了阴暗的审讯室里，身上是整洁的衬衫马甲，整个人靠在椅背上，低头查看着手里的资料。隔着桌子坐在对面的是一个目露凶光的男人，那个男人微微低着头，鼻翼呼哧呼哧地扇动，喘着不匀的气息，眼睛却在固执地盯着他看。  
“Mr. Graves，”他扯着难听的嗓音先说话了，“那位美丽的女主席知道你会对犯人使用咒语吗？”  
“这不关你的事。”Graves冷冰冰地说，还没打算把视线从那份资料上抬起来。  
“我只是表示惊讶，你居然会喜欢这么做。”  
“对付Grindelwald的信徒，不用点特殊手段怎么能对得起你们的理念。”Graves啪地一声把资料扔在桌上，抬眼看着他，表情倨傲又带着再明显不过的嘲讽。“为了更伟大的利益，嗯？为了抛开你的脑子，我也会同样不择手段。”  
“你！”那个男人被他的态度激怒了，绑在后面的铁链哗啦哗啦地响了起来，他似乎很想冲过来把这位可恶的安全部长撕成碎片。“你居然敢这么说！”  
“省省你的力气吧，我会把摄神取念用到你再也受不了为止，哦，别摆出一副受到打击的样子，相信我，没人愿意进入你那个既肮脏又简单的脑子。”  
“呵，”被审讯的犯人像是被这句话扼住了喉咙，丑陋的脸在瞬间憋得通红。但过了几秒钟，他突然眯起眼睛，笑了起来。“我终于知道为什么黑魔王会那么在意你了。”  
“跟我无关。”  
“你们是那么的相像，”他继续说着，张大鼻孔使劲在空气中嗅了嗅，又把刚才那句话重复了一遍。“你们是那么的相像！”  
“好了，我不想再浪费时间，下一轮该开始了。”Graves不耐烦地掏出魔杖，随便挥了一下，刻意忽略掉了那个人最后扯着嗓子喊出的内容。  
“他早晚会来找你的！”  
时间已经过了午夜，Graves惊叫一声，满头大汗地从梦里醒了过来。  
在这之后，他决定把全部精神都放在寻找记忆上，第二天下午，Grindelwald终于肯出现在卧室里时，耀眼的阳光透过玻璃照了进来，他看见Graves正用一种慵懒的坐姿靠在床头读一本复杂的魔法史。  
他不得不待在这儿看书，Grindelwald喜欢用巫师的世界更加危险这样的烂理由来阻止他使用这栋房子里的书房，并且，这本书大概是他可以接触到为数不多的魔法书籍了。很明显，其余的书，特别是讲魔咒的那些，统统被下了禁止令。  
“内容怎么样？”Grindelwald站在门口，悠闲地转着一顶不知道从哪儿来的帽子。  
“只能明白表面意思。”  
“最近有什么特别的事吗？”  
“比如？”  
“比如，我发现，有个很熟悉的人在偷偷跟踪我，我知道你不记得那个人了，真不知道她是怎么发现我的。”  
“请放过她，”Graves为这句话吃了一惊，拧起眉头，下意识地想到了某个下属的脸，她八成又出现在了他不希望她出现的地方。虽然仅仅过了两秒钟，他就觉得自己肯定是疯了，可习惯快于理智，被其他事情分去了精力的大脑完全没来得及考虑自己到底在做什么，就带动身体放下书，走过去，用力抓住Grindelwald的衣角，果断地跪在了冰凉的地面上，诚恳地请求道：“我愿意替她承受一切。”  
“你知道我在说谁？”Grindelwald眯起眼睛，明显被他的态度勾起了兴趣。听到这句话，Graves的心猛然抖了一下，感觉全身的血液都在往头上涌，相当确定自己刚从那双眼睛里看到了危险来临的预兆。“你出了门，还见过她了，对吗？”  
他只能点点头，努力做出一副什么都不知道的表情，继续用Percy的眼神望着这个邪恶的巫师。脑子里却已经出现了另一种异样的感觉，这种可怕的感觉仿佛从内部冻住了身体，让他极度想要发抖。这太糟了，Grindelwald似乎知道他和Tina还有Theseus的弟弟，Newt在偷偷见面，还知道他已经记起了自己的名字，过去在美国魔法国会的职务。以及，他是一个巫师。  
“很好，看样子她没起到什么坏作用。”黑魔王凝视着他的眼睛，好像在验证听话的Percy到底有没有胆子说谎，可Graves却觉得，那张脸更像是带着嘲讽的意味，看他能把这副依旧阴郁又让人充满渴望的诡异面具戴到什么时候。过了一小会儿，大概只有五秒钟，Graves感觉到他的手正在缓慢地摩挲自己的脸，语气很轻，隐隐约约带了试探的笑意。“足够勇敢，这很好，Percy，不如你来说，我该怎么惩罚你才好呢？”  
“我不知道。”他的感觉越来越糟了，却还是不得不保持住原来的表情。  
“我需要你求我，亲爱的，现在说：求你惩罚我，照着说。”  
“求你惩罚我。”他照着说了。  
“再说一次。”  
“求你惩罚我。”他抑制着心里的怒火，想不明白这个人到底准备干什么，以至于在不经意间微微张开了嘴唇，带出一丝丝紧张的喘息。  
“好的，很好，你必须得知道你这个样子有多么迷人。”Grindelwald牢牢地盯着他，注意到了这张脸上出现的惶恐和祈求，温柔地笑了起来。接着，用一根手指挑起他的下巴，拉长了语调。“那么现在想尽办法，取悦我。”  
他说什么？Graves不知所措地睁大了眼睛，预感到自己的脾气快要发作了，即使再被那条该死的鞭子抽也无所谓，可他不能这样做。今天的他必须表现出顺从，只要他顺从，Grindelwald就不会容忍那些痕迹永远存在，就不会伤害任何人。  
现在已经别无选择了，他考虑了好一会儿，最终下定决心，伸手解开男人讲究的西装裤，再褪下一点点，凑上去，认真地亲吻那截露出来的小腹，然后再向下，停在那团鼓起来的东西上。Graves说服自己摆出一副理所应当的表情，抬着头，亲吻身前的肉体，脑子里却还是坚定地认为自己肯定有什么地方出了毛病。  
Grindelwald依然在用刚才那种含义不明的眼神看着他的动作，呼吸很深，手掌抚摸过了他的脸颊，又伸到脑后去揉乱那头黑发，无声无息地暗示他亲爱的Percy接下来该做些什么。实际上，他们两个都不知道对方的承受极限到底在哪里，所以从某个方面来考虑，带着挑衅意味的试探才能真正起到效果。  
“你总能带给我惊喜，Percy。”Grindelwald说。  
Graves的衬衫马甲依然保持着扣好的状态，一只手撑在墙面上，绷紧了手臂肌肉，另一只手臂反剪在背上，喉咙因为下身的一塌糊涂而痛苦地发出了含糊又热情的呻吟。Grindelwald站在他身后，微微喘气，猛烈摆动腰臀不停冲撞。后来，他们又挤压着上了床，后脑被摔得发懵，Graves顾不得再去思考别的事了，只能皱紧眉头，粗粗地喘息，在反复捣弄下哼出了声，而对方明显在他的模样中找到了这么做的快乐，俯身下来捉住他的嘴唇，又忍不住用牙齿咬他。  
今天的事情别无选择，他闭上眼睛，安慰着自己，没注意到黑魔王终于放开了那个被抓得生疼的倒霉手腕。  
“明天我有一些事情要做。”Grindelwald的声音听起来相当虚幻，接着，又凑过来把脸埋进了他的脖颈。“你有什么想去的地方吗？”  
“我想去博物馆。”他被这场惩罚折磨得筋疲力尽，把气喘匀，想起在图册上看到的内容，随口应付道。“去看雕塑。”  
但毫无疑问那些雕塑并不符合他的喜好，特别是地狱之门，它看上去像是只对他一个人敞开了。Graves无情地与它保持出距离，完全不想成为第187个为了自由折磨自己的伟大形象。事实上他根本不喜欢欣赏雕塑，也懒得费时间去思考它们到底有什么价值和意义。整个下午差不多有三个小时都被他消耗在了花园里，仰头望着天空，看着太阳给挡住它的云层镶上了一圈亮闪闪的金边，又看着从他身边路过的游客。这些人当然是麻鸡，他们脸上快乐的表情说明了一切――没人知道世界上最恐怖的巫师正和他们待在同一座城市里。  
从罗丹博物馆出来，又走了好一会儿，渐渐靠近了一家门口挂着干花花环的咖啡馆，这种咖啡馆在塞纳河左岸多的是，所以，完全不必担心会引起什么人的特别注意。Graves在关上门之前谨慎地朝周围看了看，确认没有可疑人物跟着，也没有巫师的追踪小把戏，才放心地走了进去。  
店里的顾客很多，他看也不看地绕过他们，径直走向了屋子深处。这一点儿都不奇怪，因为坐在最里面的两个人才是他今天真正要见的。他们面前摆了两只喝完大半咖啡的陶瓷杯子，年轻男人低着头，一只手牢牢地抓着杯子柄，另一只手捂住了这只杯子剩余的部分，而坐在旁边的姑娘见到他直接站了起来。  
“你要喝点什么？Mr. Graves，我去买。”  
“坐下吧，Tina，”他招招手让他过去的下属坐回椅子上。“我什么都不需要，今天怎么换了地点？”  
“我跟踪了黑魔王……不过你看起来脸色不太好，是不是出了什么事？”  
Graves摇了摇头，疲惫的神色在黄色灯光下变得更加明显了，但对于昨天发生的事绝对连一个字都不想提。过了很长时间，他觉得两个年轻人陪着自己沉默了足足一个世纪，才简单地说：“听着，别再去跟踪Grindelwald，他已经发现你了。”  
“我收到了国会的消息，主席女士正在联系法国的巫师，”Tina看着他，担忧地安慰了一句：“到时候就会有办法。”  
“谁都知道，没人能赢得了他。”  
“这样做或许这样能帮到你。”  
“可我不知道自己该怎么做，Tina，说真的，我是想起来很多东西，但它们都无法完整地连起来。”Graves紧紧皱起眉，看上去忧心忡忡，露出了从来没有在下属面前出现过的烦躁，这件事确实要比他以前遇到过的难得多。“而且Grindelwald似乎发现了我的改变，我不知道能不能瞒到最后。”  
“或许你得先去找一个比记忆更重要的东西。”坐在一边的Newt忽然插进了话。  
“比如说。”  
“魔杖，它可能会藏有过去的记忆，有的时候它们还会成为巫师的一部分，或者成为孪生兄弟，特别像你这种强大的巫师。”Newt Scamander放开握住咖啡杯柄的手，表情紧张地看了看他。“我想，这种情况可能会在你身上得到很好的体现，魔杖选择巫师，它过去选择了你，将来还会继续选择你。”  
“我不知道它在哪儿。”  
“你要试着去找到它，一定要去，说不定真会起什么作用，Mr. Graves，为了你自己。”Tina红着眼睛，先是惊讶地看了看Newt，又转回来抓住他的衣袖，诚恳地请求道：“也请为了我们，我们每个人都希望你能回来。”  
Graves沉默了，他还有一些事情没能完全想起来，眼睛盯着坐在对面这两个年轻的面孔，完全不知道该如何回答他们的信任。他明白，寻找丢失的魔杖至关重要，这是个无可争议的事实，压在他身上，沉重到令人喘不过气。  
Grindelwald轻易就能把他从过去的生活中带走，又瞒住了所有真相，不允许他提问，不允许他引人注目，不允许他接触一切跟魔法有关的东西。那个巫师所作出的行为都是为了操控他，玩弄他，满足那该死的欲望，就算偶尔出现温柔的拥抱也只是为了让这个宠物变得更加听话。当然，说不定黑魔王还藏着一些更为恐怖的目的，可他暂时想不出那到底什么。  
二十分钟后，Graves站起来向他们道别，离开前约好了在成功时发信号过去。走出咖啡馆，穿过两条大街，再沿着一条不算太招人喜欢的路返回他们居住的房子，立刻开始全神贯注地思考起了他的魔杖究竟会被藏在什么地方。他不知道Grindelwald有没有建造一个秘密的柜子，或者挖一个神秘的地窖，还有油画后面的凹槽之类的，但可以肯定的是，那是只有黑魔王本人才能接触到的藏匿地，也许看上去十分普通，实际上却存在着某些容易忽略的角落。  
然而Grindelwald正巧打算在家陪他，这很奇怪，不安在Graves心中慢慢放大开来，在那个男人隔着衬衣抚摸他后背的伤疤时，莫名其妙地提出了一起喝几杯的建议。好在对方并没有想着拒绝。直到第四天下午，他才有机会走进书房，在黑魔王的私人领地仔细查看。  
首先值得怀疑的是墙边的橡木书架，那堆古代旧书按字母整齐地排列在上面，很难说会不会有哪几本错了顺序，书架顶部会不会有个落满灰尘的盒子。他这样想着，走过去，把他的猜测统统证实了一遍，然而搜寻的结果依然令人无比遗憾。接下来不得不把目光转移到大大小小的抽屉，Graves无可奈何地叹了口气，终于选择借用魔法的帮助来完成这件事，即使他对自己现在的能力还不是那么有信心~――但Newt说过他是个强大的巫师，也许这会有用。  
不，这里还是没有，他板着脸走出书房，穿过走廊，来到了卧室。卧室大概会是这栋房子里最值得憎恨的房间了，他皱起眉头，恨不得能马上忘记Grindelwald曾在这里对他做过什么，说过哪些令人崩溃的话。  
脑袋又变得昏昏沉沉了，他只能忍住恶心躺在床上，闭上眼睛，想要休息一小会儿。找不到魔杖带来的失望感狠狠击中了他，那些支离破碎的记忆片段明明就差一条线，只要他找到那条线，就能找到全部记忆，就能得到机会离开这儿了。  
等等，Grindelwald从不希望他打开衣柜，还特意在上面挂了锁。而他已经习惯了忽略原因，毕竟那个男人总会按照自己的喜好为他搭配各种场合下要穿的衣服。万一真正的原因不是他的控制欲发作呢？万一……  
Graves为自己的想法吃了一惊，他跳起来，挥手打开衣柜，把挂在上面的金色大锁随手扔到了身后，迅速移出所有衣服，领带，还有那些亮晶晶的贵重饰物，先从顶部开始了仔细的搜索。似乎有什么东西就在这儿，就在某个角落里，它在大声召唤着自己的持有人，他能感觉到这一点。  
从他关上那道黑色的铁门起，外面的天色就渐渐沉了下去，老爷钟早就走过了好几个小时，可这些都不是他今天想关心的。Graves半跪在这个巨大的衣柜前，固执地认定了今天肯定会在这儿找到他想要的东西。要知道，他马上就能恢复所有记忆了，谁都不能阻止他。  
找到了！没花多长时间，他在衣柜最下层的深处摸出了一个又长又扁的匣子，上面装饰着鲜艳的绿色宝石。打开盖子，小心翼翼地取出放在里面的魔杖，用力握在手里，只觉得一种温暖的感觉从内而外涌了出来，像冬日里的一阵暖流，经过了身体的各个部分。  
“Lumos.”他紧张地念道，双眼盯着杖尖亮起来的荧光，发誓这一定会成为他生命中最惊喜的时刻。  
“你似乎没有注意到时间，亲爱的。”这时，屋子里响起了一个声音。  
他猛地站起来，转过身，看见Gellert Grindelwald就站在身后几步远的地方，静静地看着他，手里捏着那根如同枯枝却威力无比的魔杖。看得出来，他早就准备好了。  
“所以，你要不自量力地跟我打一场，杀了我或者从这儿逃走，对吗？”  
Graves看着他没说话，原本麻木的内心被这种慢吞吞的语气惹得怒火中烧。在碰到魔杖的一瞬间，他就把所有的事情想起来了，包括之前的零散片段还有根本拿不准的直觉。那些铺天盖地的东西被一根结实的金线巧妙地串在一起，在他的记忆中排好顺序，以本来该有的样子清楚地呈现了出来。他觉得自己的大脑正处在前所未有的清醒时期，甚至在这间屋子里发生过的事他也没忘。  
“看来我得告诉你真相了。事实上，每过一段时间你就会想起一次过去的事，想起你是谁，只不过这次正巧有人帮忙，才让你重新充满了攻击性，就像过去那样。”Grindelwald靠着墙，两只瞳孔终于露出了它们本来的颜色。可他居然在笑，接着，扬起眉毛，做出一个回忆过去的表情，好像完全不担心紧握魔杖的Graves会对他突然发起进攻，更不担心他会从自己的控制下逃走。“我从没想过刻意阻止这件事的发生，你很容易就能被我带回原点，而且，在你身上偶尔能出现那种反叛精神还挺有意思的。”  
Graves彻底呆住了，比承认发生在身上的遭遇更可怕的事实猛然朝他袭来，刚刚燃起想要和Grindelwald对决的熊熊大火在顷刻间被无情地熄灭，魔杖跟着他的手一起不由自主地颤抖。或许是长时间接受掌控的生活拖慢了大脑的运转速度，他就这样瞪着眼睛，愤怒又震惊地盯着黑魔王的脸，脑子里一片空白，完全不知道自己该怎么做才正确。  
他怎么敢？他怎么可以这样做？  
“在想什么？Percy，别再犹豫了，快做你想做的事情，你不是想杀了我吗？你的魔杖就在手上。”Grindelwald拿出了他那副令人讨厌的腔调，眯起眼睛，笑容满面地看着眼前的黑发男巫，像是在鼓励他马上使用魔咒主动攻击。“不想为你自己报仇吗？我知道你恨透我了，一杯毒药和一杯酒，选一个吧。”  
忽然，一道银光像箭一样从黑檀木魔杖顶端射向了他，同时，凭空出现的蓝色屏障把它完美地挡在了Grindelwald前面，强烈的震动使得银光四溅，在空气中碎成了晶莹剔透的粉末。紧接着又是第二道光，第三道，第四道，Graves气势汹汹地发出咒语，速度越来越快，却无一例外都被残酷地拨开了。黑魔王看上去毫不费力，轻挥魔杖，懒洋洋地看着他，脸上的笑意比刚才还深，似乎对挑衅他的举动感到乐此不疲：“上一次我们交手的时候你还不是这么没用，怎么了？因为我对你太温柔了吗？”  
Graves能感觉到自己不像过去那么强大了，这种越来越大的差距会让逃走的希望越来越小。黑魔王是故意的，从那张嘴里说出的话只为了激怒他，打乱他的行动，然后顺理成章地夺走他好不容易找回来的理智，再把他变回那个只知道服从的傻瓜。即使这场对决的结果不会发生任何改变，他也不想再当那种只能依靠别人活着的废物，一切都得到此为止，他得回去，不管怎么样，他都得回去。  
他们同时抛出的咒语在空中相撞，形成了一条散发着冷色闪光的长链，咒语相接的部分交错成团，冒出噼噼啪啪的火花，随着时间的推移越来越大。玻璃制品首先被震碎了，接下来是陶瓷的。两束光线连接断掉的同时，屋子里的家具纷纷受到Graves的指挥，拼命朝Grindelwald砸了过去，结果被炸成了一大堆乱七八糟的碎片，带出一团烧得通红的火球，用一种不正常的速度怒吼着朝他扑了回来。还有机会，他甩出巨大的水柱，躲过烈焰，狂暴地抛回一道恶咒，挣扎着想要利用这一点点时间幻影移形，房子却在这个时候猛地炸开了。  
整栋房子的轮廓在刺眼的白色光芒下变得模糊，然后完全消失不见。直到巨大的爆炸声彻底落下，Graves才发现周围的墙体已经被咒语的冲撞击成了废墟。他躺在大街上，踉踉跄跄地站起来，伸手摸了摸自己的头――整齐的黑发已经狼狈地散下一半，左前额在缓慢流血，视线因此变得有些模糊不清，右脸上有一道深深的伤口，可能是被黑魔王的长鞭抽到了，两边的衣袖都烧出了洞，血液黏黏乎乎地顺着脸颊流下来，滑进了脖子，而手臂上的血正向下走，爬过皮肤，一滴一滴地落在地上。唯一值得感到幸运的是，他的魔杖还在手里。  
“看着我，Percy，想要逃走就必须得付出什么代价，比如Miss Goldstein的命？我知道她在启发你，你要为了救她再次跪下求我吗？当然，肯定还有那个烦人的英国佬，你们怎么计划的？准备等你拿到魔杖然后一起离开这儿？”Grindelwald正穿过一片尘土向他大步走来，喉咙里发出了平静的声音。“再炸毁几所房子怎么样？你知道我从不会介意对那些麻瓜下手。”  
“闭嘴！”他朝这个男人大吼着挥起了魔杖，完全不想承认自己把他故意使出的小伎俩都听了进去。淡金色的光从杖尖冲出来，变成一只只嘶吼的花豹，在它们展开攻势的同时，用另一只手操控住汽车，那些笨重的家伙在飞上天的同时就精准地找到了黑魔王的头顶，看来附近的汽车在今晚都要遭遇不测。  
“我舍不得杀你，还选了这样一个优雅的地点陪你生活。”黑魔王的脸终于变得阴冷残暴了，他避开汽车的袭击，用魔杖甩出的长鞭抽散兽群，手臂随之多出几道冒血的爪痕。这已经超出了他的预料范围，他沉着脸，持续向前进攻，把Graves逼得连连后退，说出的话听上去毫无人性：“看啊，现在你伤到我了，高兴吗？但我还是不介意一次又一次地陪你玩这个游戏，更不介意让你回到我身边，不计前嫌，要知道我们是如此相像，而我又是那么的喜欢你！”  
“我说了闭嘴！”  
“差不多了，Percy，闹够了就乖乖跟我走。”  
Graves发疯似的操控着接连不断的咒语，可后背却在这个时候出现了意料之外的变化，那里的皮肤好像要裂开了，甚至在Grindelwald的注视下发起烫，像是着了一场火，烤得他难以忍受。让他握着魔杖的手受到影响变得有点不稳，好几道咒语都射偏了。是那个刻在皮肤上的符号，他烦躁地想。这就是证据，证明这个人早就知道他会恢复记忆，所以提前埋好了一道能给自己带来帮助的刻痕。  
“想要再痛一点吗？我还可以给你更多。”罪魁祸首注意到了变化，兴奋地喊道。  
正僵持着，一些法国巫师从四面八方赶了过来，然而Grindelwald和Graves周围的地面已经因为强烈的咒语对峙裂开了缝，附近建筑的玻璃窗全部碎了，毫无章法地漫天飞舞着，像是下在巴黎街道上的一场大雪。银色和蓝色的光束仍然不停地从魔杖中喷射出来，被挡开或者不走运地射偏。除此之外，有一个半透明的魔法屏障早已把他们包裹在了中间，跟着两人的步子缓缓移动位置。那些刚刚到场的人们举着魔杖，却发现根本无法加入这场战斗。  
“我想我们该尽快结束这场表演。”Grindelwald皱起眉，猛地挥了一下空闲的左手。“观众越来越多了。”  
魔法屏障猝不及防地发生了爆炸，飞出的尖锐物体立刻让那群没反应过来的法国巫师乱成了一团。同时，一道过于迅速的光趁着这场混乱准确地击中了Graves的脸，他的反击慢了半秒，咒语的光芒根本来不及靠近对方，就在夜空下形成了一道优美的弧线。没人顾得上过来帮忙，咒语效力迫使他睁大了眼睛，举着魔杖的手来不及放下，双腿就已经不受控制地发了软。  
我回不去了，一切都要重头再来了。绝望的想法如同波浪翻进脑海，他的身体就像是一片哀伤的梧桐落叶，在风里轻轻摇晃几下，就扑倒在Grindelwald怀里，彻底失去了知觉。  
“别担心，很快又是一个新的开始。”他没听见黑魔王在带着自己幻影移形前这么说了一句。  
这是一个很长很长的梦，然后，一个全新的早晨悄然来临了。橙色的曙光在地平线上浮动，渐渐升起来，勾出建筑物的轮廓，照亮了街景。有鸟在不停地叫，明亮的光源从窗帘没拉好的那一半溜进房间，轻巧地来到床头，把古董座钟照得泛起了淡淡的金色。他睁开眼睛，先是怔了好一会儿，低下头，盯住赤裸的皮肤，发现自己完全想不起来昨夜发生过什么。就在这个时候，一阵均匀的呼吸和被单发出的摩擦声从身后传了过来，让他感到有点儿惊讶，刚想转过身去看看，就立刻被一只有力的手臂紧紧固定在了胸前。接着，一个金发男人从后面冒出脑袋，伏在他身上，把脸凑得很近，慢悠悠地问：“你应该还记得我是谁吧？”  
“Grindelwald，”他闭上眼睛想了想，下意识地觉得对方应该叫这个名字。“Gellert Grindelwald.”  
“好极了，但是你可以不用那么严肃。”那个男人满意地笑了，然后低下头，一边缓慢地和他亲吻，一边温柔地抚摸他的头发。这个场景似乎很平常，就像是一个每天早上都会完成的习惯动作。但仅过了一小段时间，就在他感觉到自己呼吸困难的时候，Grindelwald突然想起了某件更重要的事情，立刻催促着，叫他快点从床上下去。“我们得走了，Percy，我们得去赶火车。”  
“赶火车？”  
“我们今天该离开这个国家了，是之前你定好的计划，记得吗？”  
“是吗？”被叫做Percy的男人迷惑地看着墙壁，过了几秒钟，终于迟疑地点了点头，迈下床，开始在地上寻找应该是昨夜扔得乱七八糟的衣服。  
“那就应该是吧。”他咕哝着，睁大眼睛，余光看见Grindelwald在旁边细细打量他，又微微点了点头。


End file.
